Instant messaging has become a popular way of electronically communicating in a conversational style, in particular using a mobile or handheld device. Whether instant messaging on a desktop computer or a mobile device, notification profiles are often used to notify the user of events such as the receipt of a new incoming message. For example, when a new instant message is received, an audible tone may be sounded either alone or in combination with a message balloon indicating from where the new instant message originated.
When instant messaging with multiple contacts or “buddies”, such notification profiles can be relied upon to detect a new message in an inactive or “background” conversation while engaging in a current/active or “foreground” conversation. This enables the user to determine an appropriate time to switch between messaging conversations. On mobile devices, where typically only one messaging window can be seen on the display screen at a time, the reliance on notification profiles can be even greater. However, in some cases, the notification profiles, in particular ones comprising an audible tone, can become distracting to the user and/or disruptive to others, especially when they are being notified of an event that they are currently witnessing.